


Se mi leggi l'anima

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Early Work, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non garantisco di esserne capace” mormoro. Lui scoppia a ridere.“Nessuno di noi rappresenta una garanzia. Siamo immortali, ma abbiamo delle debolezze anche noi” sospira “ma, per qualche strana ragione, mi fido di te. Sono certo che non mi deluderai”
Kudos: 1





	Se mi leggi l'anima

** La Rinuncia **

Le facce dei Cullen nel vedere me ed Alice sono a dir poco basite. Suppongo che la mia dovesse avere delle sfumature molto simili. Quando la piccola vampira mi aveva detto che stavamo andando a “casa”, avevo assunto un’espressione confusa. Ma mai avrei immaginato di ritrovarmi davanti ad un intero branco di vampiri, che lei nemmeno conosceva.

Vedo un uomo biondo venirci incontro, con un sorriso. Il ragazzo con i capelli color bronzo dietro di lui gli fa un cenno con la testa, come per dire che di noi si potevano fidare. Non so come lo abbia stabilito, ma sono felice.

Avremmo avuto meno problemi.

Dopo aver dato spiegazioni, su cose che a dire la verità ignoravo anch’io, i Cullen ci avevano accolti in casa, come se fossimo parte di loro. Io mi muovo come un automa, non capisco fino in fondo quello che accade intorno a me. Dopo che io ed Alice ci sistemiamo, vedo il capo di quella strana famiglia, Carlisle, farmi un cenno e invitarmi a parlare con lui. Io mi avvicino, diffidente.

“Jasper... cognome?” esordisce. Io m’infastidisco lievemente, ma non protesto.

“Whitlock, signore” rispondo, come se mi stessi rivolgendo ad un mio superiore. E, inconsciamente, so che è così. Mi scruta gli occhi, e io faccio altrettanto con lui. Per la prima volta da quando sono diventato un vampiro, mi sento fuori luogo. I miei occhi sono gli unici con delle sfumature color cremisi, al momento tendenti al nero. Le loro iridi invece sono macchiate d’ambra, una tonalità che non ho mai visto nei miei simili.

“Non so se Alice te l’ha detto, ma noi non ci nutriamo di esseri umani, Jasper” mormora lui, con tono affabile. Io spalanco gli occhi.

“E come fate a sopravvivere?” chiedo, con un verso strozzato.

“Animali” risponde lui, secco. Io vaglio le possibilità. Il sangue umano per me è sempre stato qualcosa di... naturale. Fin da quando mi sono risvegliato dall’agonia della trasformazione ne ho sentito l’insana voglia, e non me ne sono mai privato. L’idea di nutrirsi di animali mi sembrava assurda.

“Non è possibile. I vampiri hanno sempre bevuto sangue umano... non ci si può saziare con...” vengo fermato da un suo sospiro.

“Ragazzo, cerca di capire. Noi viviamo qui in pianta stabile. Devi dirmi se sei in grado di rinunciare a ciò che è la tua stessa natura a chiederti, per restare qui” mi spiega, con una sorta di afflizione nel tono.

“Io... credo di doverci pensare” mormoro, indietreggiando. Carlisle mi si avvicina e mi mette le mani sulle spalle. Vengo colpito da un’ondata d’amore che non ho mai percepito in nessuno della mia razza. Quell’uomo è semplicemente _buono._

Continua a fissarmi, finché io non corro via, uscendo in giardino. Digrigno i denti. Io non scappo mai. Io affronto le mie paure. Ma lui è stato in grado di farmi dubitare delle mie certezze.

Io ho sempre creduto che la priorità di un vampiro fosse il sangue. Lui invece, ha una famiglia. Ha qualcuno da amare, e che lo ama.

Mi volto, lo percepisco. Mi sta guardando, sorride. È sicuro che io sceglierò di restare, una sicurezza che stento ad avere persino io.

La gola brucia come non mai. Sento la sete di chi sta decidendo di abbandonare per sempre quel paradiso di sensi che è la caccia.

Mi avvicino a lui.

“Non garantisco di esserne capace” mormoro. Lui scoppia a ridere.

“Nessuno di noi rappresenta una garanzia. Siamo immortali, ma abbiamo delle debolezze anche noi” sospira “ma, per qualche strana ragione, mi fido di te. Sono certo che non mi deluderai”

Piacerebbe anche a me avere le sue certezze. Ma mi sento come se non volessi tradire la sua fiducia. Avrei forzato la mia natura, in qualche modo.

Torniamo in casa. Carlisle mi mette un braccio intorno alle spalle. Dopo qualche secondo, gli sorrido. È una nuova vita.

** Il Tempo è Solo Tempo **

Io amo i miei figli. Sono la mia famiglia, tutto ciò che ho. Sono l’unica ragione di un’esistenza che, altrimenti, sarebbe annegata nel grigiore e nel vuoto.

Eppure non nego che mi causino preoccupazioni non indifferenti.

Li amo tutti. Anche Jasper.

Esme è sempre stata molto protettiva nei suoi confronti. Ha il timore che, dato che non sono stato io a trasformarlo, mi senta meno suo padre. Questo unito al tipo di vita che conduceva prima di entrare a far parte della nostra famiglia.

Eppure io non l’ho mai biasimato per questo. Al contrario, lo apprezzo perché è riuscito a rinunciare al suo credo di quasi un secolo nel nome di una vita come la nostra che, ne sono certo, gli deve sembrare assai poco stimolante.

Scendo in salotto. Lo vedo fermo davanti alla televisione, so che non la sta guardando, ma che sta riflettendo. Forse è questo il suo problema maggiore. Pensa troppo. Mi siedo accanto a lui, fingendo di non aver notato il suo essere assorto.

“Qualcosa di interessante?” gli chiedo, ammiccando alla televisione. Lui si limita a scuotere le spalle.

“Baseball” risponde, laconico. Io sospiro. Ogni tanto invidio il dono di Edward. Sapere che cosa passa per la testa di Jasper mi renderebbe un padre migliore.

O forse un buon padre è quello che riesce a scavare nei meandri della mente del figlio senza aiuti extra sensoriali.

Vorrei riuscire a capire il tuo male di vivere, Jazz. Vorrei che tu ti aprissi con me, anche se non mi hai considerato un padre, anche se talvolta il mio bizzarro modo di esistere ti ha fatto sentire in catene. Vorrei che fossimo una famiglia felice, un desiderio che non si è mai discostato nella sua natura da quelli che potrebbero avere milioni di umani. Solo che noi abbiamo un po’ più di tempo per costruire questa felicità.

Ma tu non incroci mai il mio sguardo, tu sei stato addestrato, da vivo come da morto, per essere un soldato, non un figlio. E allora fuggi, fuggi da me, da tua madre, dai tuoi fratelli...

“Trovo che la vergogna sia una cosa pressoché inutile” gli dico, ad un certo punto. Lui alza un sopracciglio, e sorride beffardo. Ha percepito i sentimenti che mi travagliavano, e ora si sente vicino a scoprirne la natura.

“A che cosa ti riferisci Carlisle?” mi chiede. Io scrollo le spalle. Non lo voglio attaccare, è già abbastanza sulla difensiva di suo.

“Pensavo a te. Tu ti vergogni” fa una smorfia, come per sminuire la mia affermazione, ma io non distolgo lo sguardo dal suo. Aspetto solo che ceda, che urli, che se la prenda con me... ma che almeno reagisca.

“Ah sì? E sentiamo, di cosa mi vergognerei?” mi chiede, con aria canzonatoria. Io sospiro. Ad Esme non piacerà questa discussione, quando gliela racconterò.

“Ti vergogni del tuo passato, Jasper. Di quello che hai fatto quando eri con Maria. Ma non devi, tu...” alza una mano, per fermarmi, e io taccio. Lo vedo assumere un’aria sempre più triste, e passano svariati secondi prima che si decida a parlare.

“Ti sbagli... papà” pronuncia l’ultima parola con difficoltà “Io non mi vergogno di quello che ho fatto all’epoca. Era quello che dovevo fare, non sapevo cosa fosse giusto e cosa sbagliato, obbedivo solo alla sete” si alza dal divano, e va verso la finestra, senza mai guardarmi negli occhi.

“Io mi vergogno di quello che sono adesso. Mi vergogno del mio scarso controllo. Del fatto che devo prendere le distanze da Bella, e da qualsiasi altro essere umano” mi spiega, con calma.

“Jazz, è normale! Sei meno allenato di tutti noi, nessuno pretende che tu abbia lo stesso controllo!” lo vedo irritarsi, e cerco di sopraffare l’istinto di mordermi un labbro.

“Mi dite sempre la stessa cosa! Che è normale, che ci vuole tempo, che mi ci devo abituare. Ma io sono stanco di aspettare. Ho tutto il tempo del mondo, ma non so che farmene se lo devo passare nell’ansia dei minuti che passano!” grida. Io lo raggiungo, lentamente. Gli poggio una mano sulla spalla, conscio che rifiuterebbe qualsiasi contatto fisico più profondo.

“Quello che non ti abbiamo mai detto invece” mormoro “è che noi ci saremo sempre, e aspetteremo con te che questa fase passi, dovessero volerci dei secoli” gli sorrido “Ho passato così tanti anni su questa Terra che sono certo che attenderti mi sembrerà una sciocchezza in confronto” gli dico. Lui non risponde. Si limita ad abbracciarmi. Come un figlio con il padre.

** Non Un Mostro... Solo Un Figlio **

Una volta finito di mettere i punti a Bella, salgo nella camera di Jasper ed Alice. Busso, piano.

“Avanti” mi dice la voce dolce di mia figlia. Faccio capolino con la testa. Lui è lì, seduto sul letto, con la testa fra le mani. Faccio cenno con la testa ad Alice di andarsene, e lei in un muto assenso, fluttua via. Mi siedo accanto a mio figlio, senza dire una parola. Stiamo fermi per quello che gli umani definirebbero ‘un secolo’, ma che la mia natura mi concede di identificare come attimi. È lui che si decide a parlare, alla fine, schiacciato dal nostro stesso silenzio.

“Me ne devo andare da qui” dice, con amarezza. Io sospiro. Sapevo che avrebbe detto qualcosa del genere. Tende sempre a vedere il bicchiere mezzo vuoto, a credere di essere lui la causa di tutti i mali del mondo. E questa sera devo impiegare le mie facoltà migliori per fargli capire che non è quel mostro che crede.

“Jasper, tu non vai da nessuna parte. Noi siamo una famiglia, dobbiamo restare uniti” la mia voce, apparentemente delicata, non riesce a celare una profonda tensione, che lui col suo dono ha certamente colto.

“Noi non siamo una famiglia! Bella è la ragazza di Edward, lui la ama e io stavo quasi per ucciderla stasera! Non è che una questione di tempo prima che capiti ancora, e io non voglio rischiare di rovinare la vita di tutti voi solo perché non sono in grado di controllare un istinto così basso come la sete!” grida. Io chiudo gli occhi, e inspiro. È inutile cercare di fargli credere che tutto vada bene, perché sono consapevole anch’io del fatto che è così.

Ma so anche che è mio figlio, e che non me lo lascerò scivolare fra le dita.

“Jasper, _tutti_ abbiamo sete, tutti abbiamo avuto un brivido alla vista e all’odore del sangue di Bella. E siamo scappati. Non pensare di essere peggiore di noi solo perché non hai la forza di fuggire. Ci si abitua a tutto, figlio mio, e anche quelle cose che ora sembrano penetrarti fino all’anima un giorno saranno semplici memorie, perse in qualche nicchia della tua mente” gli dico, con voce ferma. Lui fa un ghigno ironico.

“Io non so più cosa sono. Tentate tutti di comportarvi come degli umani, ma non lo siamo, e non lo saremo mai più, è un privilegio che ci è stato rubato decenni fa. Solo che io vorrei capire per quale ragione i miei freni sono più allentati dei vostri” mormora. Io scoppio a ridere.

“Perché io fra qualche anno festeggio il mio quattrocentesimo compleanno Jasper. Ragion per cui, ti prego, stai a sentire la creatura secolare: non fuggire adesso. Non ti sei ancora messo abbastanza alla prova” gli sorrido, e mi pare di scorgere meno ombre sul suo viso.

“Io non fuggo da voi Carlisle. Fuggo da me stesso” dice, con semplicità.

“Lo so benissimo” replico. Mi alzo dal letto e mi dirigo verso la porta. “Puoi rimuginarci sopra quanto vuoi. Ma darti addosso non migliorerà la tua situazione” lui aggrotta le sopracciglia “Prova a vivere alla giornata. E quando senti che i freni si rompono” gli lancio un ultimo, fugace sorriso “Li aggiustiamo insieme” concludo, per poi andarmene. Lo sguardo vagamente rasserenato sul suo volto è la cosa più bella che io abbia visto oggi.

** Cicatrici Dal Passato **

Inorridisco nel vedere la sua nuda pelle. Come ogni volta. Ho visto le atrocità peggiori che si possano immaginare durante la carriera, ma mai niente del genere. Sono i segni della guerra, della disperazione, dell’odio. E sono ovunque. Piccoli moniti bianchi di una vita che spero stia cominciando a sbiadire dalla sua mente.

Lo sento spiegare a Bella della sua esistenza prima di incontrare Alice e noi. È una storia che conosco a memoria, i cui dettagli sono impressi a fuoco dentro di me. Eppure non posso fare a meno di trasalire ogni volta che gliela sento raccontare.

Lui è quello che è morto nella maniera meno tragica di tutte, ma è anche quello a cui la nuova vita ha donato quel dolore che prima aveva lesinato.

Vedo Bella fissarlo fra lo sconvolto e l’affascinato. Sente parlare di un mondo sconosciuto, di un’epoca che fin’ora aveva solo sognato.

E del resto di questo devo dare atto a Jasper, è davvero un perfetto oratore. Ti prende, staresti ore a sentirlo parlare. Mentre lo ascolto, appoggiato con noncuranza allo stipite della porta, sospiro. La guerra imminente non mi rende felice, affatto. Ho paura per la sorte di tutti noi, per Esme, così inadatta alla battaglia, per Alice, così piccola. E per Jasper stesso. Lui è un soldato, lo è sempre stato. E temo che la sua sicurezza possa essere più deleteria che altro.

Mentre sta ancora parlando, percepisce il mio stato d’animo, e incrocia i miei occhi per un attimo. Assume un’aria di derisione, considera superflue le mie paure. Io gli sorrido, e scrollo le spalle. So che non capisce, che non può farlo.

Quando finisce di parlare con Bella, lo prendo in disparte.

“Carlisle, siamo più forti, loro sono solo un branco di neonati. Li possiamo battere tranquillamente” tenta di rassicurarmi.

“Jasper, so perfettamente come la pensi. Ma voi siete la mia famiglia, e io non posso essere sereno in un’occasione del genere. Se, anche per sbaglio, dovesse accadere qualcosa ad uno di voi... io non so davvero come reagirei” gli spiego, strappandogli un sorriso.

“Non pensare che io non ti capisca. Credi davvero che io non sia preoccupato per Alice e per gli altri? Ma ho fiducia nelle nostre capacità, e sono certo che daremo il meglio di noi” mi dice, con una dolcezza che non gli appartiene. In questo momento sembro io il figlio e lui il padre. Gli do una pacca sulla spalla.

“Tu sei bravo, Jazz. Negli scontri non ho mai visto nessuno agire meglio di te. Ma mi potresti fare un favore?” gli chiedo. Lui alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Certo papà. Di che si tratta?”

“Fai attenzione” assumo un’aria di blando rimprovero, e lui dopo qualche secondo scoppia a ridere.

“Va bene papà, farò attenzione” dice, continuando a ridere “Ma non credere che avrò pietà per quei vampiri” aggiunge, tornando serio “Rappresentano tutto ciò che mi sono lasciato alle spalle anni fa” gli do una pacca sulla spalla.

“Tu sei migliore, Jazz” mormoro. Non risponde, e torna dagli altri. Dobbiamo studiare un piano, e allenarci con i Quileute. Vedo i miei figli sorridere, come dei bambini a cui è stato promesso di portarli al luna park.

Scuoto la testa, e guardo ancora una volta Jasper. Sorride.

Ce la possiamo fare, siamo una famiglia.

** E Alla Fine Ci Sei **

I neonati sono più di quanti ce ne aspettassimo. Per la prima volta da quando quest’assurda storia ha avuto inizio, ringrazio il fatto di avere i Quileute dalla nostra parte.

Cerco di dare una mano a tutti, e contemporaneamente di uccidere i vampiri che mi si fanno incontro. Sono preoccupato per Alice, ma la mia piccola lunatica pare cavarsela egregiamente.

Do uno sguardo veloce agli altri. La battaglia sta volgendo al termine, e nessuno sembra essersi fatto male, oltre Jacob. Quel ragazzino è troppo impulsivo e pieno di sé del resto, l’ho sempre pensato. Quando vedo l’ultima neonata rimanente, mi avvicino verso di lei, con occhi assassini. Mi sento tirare da un braccio e mi volto, infastidito. È Carlisle.

“Jasper, ti prego... guardala” mi dice con tono dolce, non esattamente il più adatto alla situazione. Io guardo la vampira. È minuta, e trema come una foglia. Guardo Carlisle, insofferente. Sento la compassione impossessarsi di lui.

“Carlisle, capisco come la pensi, ma noi non possiamo farci niente. Non sappiamo che cosa potrebbe fare una volta libera. La dobbiamo eliminare” lo vedo tentennare. Razionalmente sa che ho ragione, ma non può fare a meno di provare a salvare chiunque capiti sulla sua strada.

Dagli alberi in quel momento compaiono Bella ed Edward. Vedo mio fratello storcere il naso. Neanche a lui piace questa storia. Carlisle nel frattempo si è avvicinato con cautela alla ragazza.

“Come ti chiami” le chiede.

“Bree” mormora lei, con aria spaventata. Ci spiega i piani di Victoria, di come li abbia trasformati tutti con il solo scopo di distruggerli. Mentre parla, il mio desiderio di ucciderla si fa sempre più pungente, ma cerco di trattenermi.

Sta ancora parlando, quando vedo l’esile e mefistofelica figura di Jane fare capolino dal sentiero. Noi raggeliamo, ma la piccola protetta di Aro si cura poco di noi, prendendo in custodia la ragazza.

Osserviamo le guardie ucciderla, e vedo Carlisle abbassare lo sguardo. Mi avvicino a lui. 

“Non puoi aiutare tutti” gli sussurro. Lui sospira.

“Lo so. Ma almeno posso provarci” risponde, con tono da sconfitto. Sento il suo dolore, la vaga sensazione di ingiustizia che lo pervade. Poi si gira verso di me e sorride “Ma non si può dire che io fallisca troppo spesso” io scoppio a ridere.

“Diciamo che tutti noi siamo il simbolo di quanto tu sia... ecco, un buon padre” se il mio sangue avesse potuto circolare, sono certo che in quel momento mi si sarebbe concentrato nelle guance. Non sono mai stato un tipo troppo affettuoso, ma in questo momento sento come il bisogno di rassicurare Carlisle.

“Sono fiero di te, figlio mio. Più che di chiunque altro. Tu sei quello che ha dovuto fare più rinunce, che ha cambiato la sua essenza solo per essere una persona migliore” mi dice. Io mi volto, non riuscendo più a sostenere il peso del suo sguardo.

Quando torno a rivolgere gli occhi al suo viso, sorrido.

“Ti voglio bene papà” mormoro.

Ci allontaniamo tutti insieme, lentamente.

Sono fiero di avere una famiglia.


End file.
